The Price of Envy
by GottaSecretForYa
Summary: Marble Hornets. Jay/Somebody slashy! ;D Implied Jaylex. During the filming of Marble Hornets, Jay worships Alex and someone worships Jay. Fed up with watching Kralie get all of Jay's attention, this person decides to act. Warning: non-con, but not penetration. Jealousy and angst. Depending on interpretation of character, there's some OOC as well.


**Disclaimer**: Jay, Totheark, Alex, and all that Marble Hornets jazz belongs to Troy Wagner, Joseph Delage, and Tim Sutton.

**Pairings**: Jay/Someone that if you look really closely you can figure it out **before** it's revealed. Implied Jaylex.

**A/N:** Written for the Kink Meme. Here's the prompt: "Someone - Alex, Tim/the Masked Man, idk - gets Jay off, even though he doesn't want it. At all. Frottage. Handjobs. Just no penetration, please."

**Warning:** Graphic (at least the most graphic I've ever gotten). Non-con. Yaoi.

**Feedback:** It makes me write more, you know.

* * *

Jay didn't believe me when I said he was wasting his time with Marble Hornets. He didn't see that he could be doing work that's twice as good without dealing with that jerk, Kralie. I saw his work. I even helped him make some of it. He probably doesn't realize it, but I was with him in every film class we had at the University of Alabama.

I mostly kept to myself in class; I dealt with less drama that way. But my quiet vantage point let me observe him without him noticing. Sometimes he wasn't the best cinematographer and some of his symbolism took a bit of a stretch to understand, but I saw the potential before anyone else - our professors included. And it was then I decided I wanted to see him succeed.

When that douchebag, Alex Kralie, asked me to help out with his student film, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to invest my time in it. Sure, it would look good on a resume, but life and school were catching up to me. It wasn't until he told me that Jay was going to be helping as well that I signed up.

Looking back on it, I can't believe I was so _stupid_ as to hope that I could capture Jay's attention the way I wanted to when he was obviously so preoccupied with the filming. He tried to help revise that crappy script and even gave Kralie what I thought to be legitimate directing advice. But Steven Spielberg wouldn't be able to save that movie. It killed me to see Jay's talent go to waste. I tried to convince him to leave, especially seeing how Kralie was turning into the Nazi Warlord of directors, but Jay wouldn't hear of it. I thought he was being persistent, that it was his dedication to art that kept him going.

Boy, was I wrong. It wasn't until I saw the way he _looked_ at Kralie that I realized why he was really staying. Jay adored Kralie, not for his movie, but for him. He leaped at every opportunity to be near Kralie under the guise of "hanging out" or "revising the script." He would go out of his way to buy more batteries and tapes to add to the already staggering, useless pile of extras, all because Kralie said he needed them. That parasite. He was already leeching Jay's talent, now he was stealing the money that my Jay could have used to take care of himself.

Well, to be fair, Jay wasn't mine yet. I doubt he knew how I felt about him. I didn't even know myself until that one night when we were caught filming in the pouring rain and had to rush back to his apartment complex (funny, I hadn't realized how close his apartment building was to mine until Kralie's project. I guess it was good for something, after all). We all stopped in the stairwell to catch our breath. Kralie, of course, had abandoned us to "go and change."

His loss was my gain. He wasn't treated to the sight of Jay in his drenched clothes. The fabric clung to his skin, accentuating the curves of his hips and the muscles of his arms and chest. It was then that I realized why seeing him watch Kralie disturbed me so much. I wanted him to look at me like that, with adoration and desire. When he shivered from the chilly night, all I wanted to do was strip off his sopping wet shirt and pants and take him into my arms to warm him up...all so he wouldn't catch a cold, of course. No ulterior motives here.

He would never want me, though. He was too busy following Kralie like a loyal puppy. The thought drove me insane until I was lying awake in bed at night, desperately wishing for some way of showing him my feelings.

And in those god-forsaken hours before dawn, my sleep-deprived and tortured mind came up with a plan.

I told him I wanted his advice on a project for school. He agreed to come over to my house without even coming up with some excuse just to be with Kralie. I have to admit, I was impressed and somewhat relieved. I offered to get him some water while he settled down on my couch. Just before bringing out our glasses, I sliced a tablet of Rohypnol that was the size of my fingernail in half and let it dissolve in his glass.

Don't get the wrong idea about me. I don't make this kind of thing a habit. In fact, this was the first time I had ever considered doing something like this. I didn't even know how much to use. Using half felt right because I wouldn't need him to be completely unconscious, just sedated enough to be handled. I wanted him awake for the things I would do to him; I just needed time to get ready. I remember how...dirty I felt handing him the spiked drink. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

I kept up our conversation, keeping the talk light and cheerful, until, about twenty minutes later, his eyes began to droop and he became quiet.

"Sorry," he said, running a hand through his short hair. "I just got really tired. What time is it?" he said.

"Quarter after ten. You feeling all right?" I said, making my voice concerned.

"Yeah, I guess I just need to catch up on sleep," he said. He set his glass on my coffee table and stood up. "I should get going. I've got class in the morning."

"You sure you're good to drive?" I said, standing up as well.

"I'll be fine," he said, although the way his eyes glazed over and his shoulders slumped was far from reassuring. "Thanks for...having me over."

"You know you can crash on the couch if you need to..." I began, but trailed off when his eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and he sank forward. I had been standing close to him, preparing myself just in case this happened. I threw out my arms and caught him before he face-planted into my rug.

He groaned a little and placed his hands on my arms, trying to steady himself. "Sorry," he slurred.

I didn't reply. I supported his weight against me and half-carried him to my bedroom where I laid him down carefully on the bed. His shirt and jeans came off with a bit of shifting around. The sight of newly exposed, pale skin made me lick my lips. He was warm and malleable and helpless. I didn't want to hurt him. Never that. On the contrary, all I wanted was to make him feel good, to make him forget about Kralie for a while. I wanted him to make him writhe in ecstasy and turn hungry eyes onto me.

There was some rope underneath my bed where I kept emergency supplies. I retrieved it and tied his wrists to the headboard, not too tightly, but enough to restrain should he sober up sooner than expected. Hopefully he wouldn't struggle. His wrists were too beautiful to be damaged with rope burns. I also took a a handkerchief and put it between his teeth, knotting it at the back of his head.

His eyelids fluttered the more he was handled. He opened his eyes blearily and stared up at me. He frowned with confusion when he tried to move his arms and found that the rope held fast. I stroked the side of his face and smiled, wanting to help him relax and hoping to off-set the panic that would probably come soon.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," I said.

He blinked slowly, probably trying to focus his eyes, which looked a little bloodshot, in the dim light of my bedside lamp.

He said something through his gag which sounded like, "What's going on?"

I crawled onto the mattress and leaned over him. My hand massaged idly across his chest. "I think you're too good for him, you know."

His eyes narrowed. There was a muffled, "Who?"

"Alex Kralie. He doesn't deserve you," I said.

He at least had the courtesy to look surprised, but the way he averted his eyes betrayed him.

"He won't feel the same way about you. Probably ever. He likes women, Jay. I hear he's trying to get into bed with a girl in his evening class. You don't have that one with him, do you?"

Pain flickered across his face. If it weren't for the drugs, he would have probably tried to deny all of it.

"You look at him like he's a God," I said, grimacing.

He tested his arms again and tried to use his legs to sit up against the headboard. I immediately moved to sit on top of his thighs so that he was pinned down. His eyes widened with surprise. He tried to say something through the gag, but gave up after a moment.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time, but I know you would never give me the chance," I said. I splayed my hand across his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "Like I said, he doesn't deserve you. He wouldn't love you like I would."

His eyes scrunched closed and he bucked against me, trying to throw me off. In his weakened state, it wound up exhausting him more. He was breathing heavily now. I leaned closer to his face.

"I love you, Jay," I said.

He shook his head, eyes still closed. He bucked again and I tried not to think of the way his stomach bumped against my crotch. I felt myself harden at the contact. The hand I had on his chest brushed over his nipples and it was like feeling fine velvet.

"It's true. I love you, which is more than I can say for him," I said. "You're so amazing and nice and smart. I've been watching you since Freshman year, you know." I reached up and cupped his cheek, but I jerked my hand away again when I felt his tears. The wetness on my hand seared me like a burn. I clenched my fingers into a fist. How dare he? Here I was, bearing my soul to him, telling him that I would never leave him and he was acting like this news was horrible. Did he really think that I was incapable of loving him?

I was willing to bet that if Kralie was in my place, he wouldn't be crying. He would be begging for more. He would have happily bent himself over a desk at school and let Kralie have his way with him if it meant that he could finally get some of the attention he craved.

An image of Jay on his hands and knees in front of me, muscles taut and head thrown back with pleasure, flashed across my mind, causing my cock to twitch. He wouldn't let me do that now and much as I wanted him like that, I would not force it. If he wasn't willing, it would hurt him and I've already established that hurting him is the last thing I would ever want to do.

But there were other ways to share intimacy without tearing him up. I straightened up and began to shed my clothing. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, especially if this was going to be the only chance I would have to be with him. He frowned and watched me warily through half-lidded eyes. I had to stand up to take off my jeans, but when I returned to where I had been poised over his mid-section on the bed, I was dressed in nothing but my boxers, like him. With no clothing acting as a barrier between us, I could feel the warmth of his smooth skin and my fingers itched to touch him everywhere at once. I didn't know where to start.

Most of my daydreams about us started with a tender kiss that grew into fiery passion. With the gag in his mouth, that was impossible, but his throat and chest were ripe for the taking. I supported myself with a hand on his shoulder and a hand on his heart, leaning forward to kiss the fluttering pulse in his throat. His breathing stuttered and grew harsh. I pretended it was from arousal and not from fear or anger.

My hands massaged his upper body as my lips made their way up to his jaw and across his cheek. He tried to turn his head away and I resisted the urge to grab his chin and force him to look at me. There was still time, we had all night to ourselves. I would make him forget all about that rat-bastard Kralie come dawn.

I shifted and licked across his collar bone, tasting salty-sweet skin. He gasped through the gag when I nipped playfully on his left clavicle before turning my attention to the two rosy buds on his chest. I wrapped my mouth around one and tweaked the other with my index finger and thumb. Jay stared at the ceiling, jaw set. Eventually, I moved a hand downwards, caressing his belly and feeling my way across his hip bones to the band of his boxers. He tried to squirm away, but with me straddling him, he was locked in place.

He jumped slightly and grunted in protest when I rubbed him through his underwear. He was still flaccid, which was understandable given the circumstances, but that didn't deter me from wanting to make him so hard he would be begging me to let him finish. I continued massaging, licking, and rubbing until his eyelids fluttered and his back arched as he finally lifted into my hand. It helped when I pulled his boxers down around his thighs for better access. He was larger than I gave him credit for and I couldn't hold back a wolf-like grin when he flushed and looked away. I wrapped my fingers around his length and pumped once, twice, which was enough to make him gasp.

"There. It's not so bad, is it?" I said. He glanced at me, but didn't respond.

My adorable, stubborn Jay. I would make him feel wonderful if he would just let me. I wanted to be the center of his world as he was the center of mine. Screw Kralie. All Jay needed was right here and I would never, ever let him down. He hissed when I fondled the heavy balls underneath his length. By now, I was as hard as a marble pole. I yanked down my own underwear. His eyes widened with fear when he saw my erection. Damn, he probably thought I wanted to be inside him.

Well, I _did _want to be inside him. I wanted to ravish him, really, but with him still looking at me out of dread rather than lust, that was out of the question.

"Don't look so scared. I'm not going to hurt you," I reminded him, again stroking his cheek. He didn't jerk away, but that might have been the roofies in full sway. He had stopped struggling and his breathing had become somewhat sluggish. I had to work fast if I didn't want him blanking out before we were through.

I swallowed in anticipation as I brought our hips together and set out lengths side by side. The drag of soft skin over hard flesh made my eyes roll backwards as I rocked against him, each contact sending delicious sparks of pleasure up my spine. Jay was tense as he bit into the gag and he mustered a deep groan when I wrapped a hand around us both. The pace quickened until I was breathing as hard as a racehorse and his head was thrown back, his arms braced tight against the headboard. I stopped moving when I felt my body tighten.

He stared at me, bewildered, when I released us and pulled away. The expression didn't last long, especially when I sank downwards and flicked my tongue over the weeping head of his cock. He made a sound between pain and pleasure as his hips bucked automatically. I knew it wasn't going to be much longer, so I took myself in hand while I worked. I laved my tongue around the head of his cock, taking this last chance to memorize his taste and his heat before this night was over and I was lucky if he didn't move to another state just to get away from me.

I lapped up each bitter, pearly drop that leaked out, running the tip of my tongue across the slit until he finally made a strangled noise deep within his throat. My mouth was suddenly filled with his seed. I swallowed as much as I could and cleaned what there was left on him. My completion wasn't far behind his. I came, shuddering and panting, into my fist.

After a moment, once I could breathe properly, I sat up and stretched, already tired. Jay's eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed and evened out. The combination of roofies and post-orgasm exhaustion must have caught up to him. In sleep, his face was relaxed. Were it not for the rope and the gag, the sight would have been so much more beautiful. I debated on whether or not to remove them. The Rohypnol would keep him unconscious so there didn't seem to be a need for them anymore. Plus...a part of me didn't want to see him tied up like this. Bondage play was one thing if the one tied up was into it...But this?

I shook my head. It had been necessary to get Jay to stop thinking about Kralie for more than two seconds. But since he probably wasn't going to be running anytime soon, I went ahead and took the rope off his arms and untied the gag. I rubbed his wrists gently where the rope had bitten into him. This was much better; I could almost imagine that he had wanted to be here. Threading my fingers in his hair, I pressed a soft kiss onto his lips and covered the both of us with a comforter as I curled protectively around his body. It didn't take long before I was fast asleep as well.

I knew something was wrong the moment I woke up and didn't feel him beside me. I jerked up, panic rising in my chest. Why the hell hadn't I thought of the possibility that he would wake up before me? He must have dressed and slipped out not that long ago; the space where he had been was still warm.

After throwing on a change of clothes, I rushed out of my bedroom and outside when I didn't see him in the rest of my apartment. My heart leaped when I saw him on the stairs and I called out after him. I couldn't see his face, but even from a ways away, I could see how rigid he was. Miraculously, he stopped and let me catch up to him, close enough so that I could see his white-knuckled grip on the railing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I told you I have class this morning. It starts in half an hour," he said sharply. He didn't look at me and there was a terse tone in his voice that screamed that he wanted me gone. Well, I said I wouldn't leave him by my choice before and I had no intention of doing so now.

"You aren't going to...tell anyone?"

He snorted humorlessly, which surprised me. "Who would believe me? Even if they did, there's not much evidence that you...forced me to do anything."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I kept quiet. Finally, he continued. "Alex wants us to film in the park on Monday. I'll see you then." He started down the steps again and it was all I could do to keep from grabbing him and pulling him back.

"Wait!" I shouted. He kept going. My hands clenched into fists. "I still love you! I'll always love you..."

Without looking at me once, he said, "Goodbye, Seth," before making his way to the parking lot. He drove away without another word. I stayed on the stairs for a few moments before sinking down and letting my face fall into my hands. The ache in my chest was sharp, like my heart had been torn with a razor. My throat burned and filled but I was determined not to cry. I had expected this. I couldn't blame him for hating me.

How long I was there, I couldn't tell for sure, but the next time I stood, a chill seemed to settle in my bones. I shivered and glanced around, feeling as though eyes from somewhere were boring into me, before I rushed back into my apartment and locked the door.

* * *

Why had I thought going with Kralie to an abandoned hospital in the middle of the night to look for Brian and Tim would be a good idea? All he had told me was that he had brought them to that place to scout for filming locations, but then they had gone missing and he didn't remember what happened to them. As if the blood stains on the walls weren't indicators as to what took place in those god-forsaken ruins.

We were on a wild-goose chase with him leading me blindly through the dark. All the while, I felt goosebumps all along my skin that had nothing to do with the cold night air. Something was here and it was watching us. I tried to get him to leave, but of course, he wouldn't hear it from me.

Finally, when we were in a room full of large, rusty boilers, I stopped and said, "We need to get out of here. This isn't right."

Kralie shook his head. "They're deeper in, I know it."

"We can wait until morning to find them, can't we?" I said. "I can't see a thing."

Kralie watched me for a second and I felt, rather than saw it in his face, his mood darken. He set his camera down on a nearby shelf and came towards me. I took a step back and tensed.

"Tell you what," he began, slowly. "If you don't want to come with me tonight, I could always bring Jay back here in a couple of days. I'm sure he would be all too willing."

I gaped at him. He was considering bringing Jay to this horrible place? To do who-knew-what with him?

"Hell, no. Leave Jay out of this," I demanded.

"Why do you care? I'm telling you you can leave if you want."

"And I'm telling you that if you drag Jay down here I'll..." My hands shook with fury, making the camera shake too. I had never stood up to him like this before. Usually, Tim, Sarah, or Brian defended me when Kralie felt like bossing me around. But this was too much. I would gladly wring his neck if it meant Jay would be safe.

"You'll what? Kill me? What do you think Jay would say to you killing his friend?" He sneered at me and for a second, I just got this feeling that the person I was talking to was not Alex Kralie. Even on his worse days, he had never been this malicious. "I'm not stupid, you know," he continued. "I know how he feels about me. I've known for months. That idiot wears his heart on his damned sleeve. He'd do anything for me. I could tell him to jump off a cliff and he would ask me which one..."

"Shut up!" I shouted. Every word he said was like a bullet aimed for my heart. But why was he saying all this? Was he deliberately trying to make my angry? Well, he was doing a great job!

"What's wrong? Don't like me talking about him like that? Even though sucking my cock would be all he's good for."

_This wasn't Kralie. This wasn't Kralie._

"He'd do it, too. Because he loves me. Not you. He'll never love you, not after what you did to him."

I froze, my heart skipping a beat, all the warmth draining from my face. How did he know about that? Had Jay told him about that night in my apartment?

"You can hope and pray for it as much as you want. He'll never love you. I can't wait to bring him down here and see how good he looks stretched out naked on the floor..."

That was as much as he got out before I slammed into him. All I remember is trying to fit my hands around his throat before I felt something like an electrical current surge through me, like someone had hooked a lightning rod onto me. My body felt heavy and sank to the ground. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get back up. A cold dread crawled over me before I realized it was more than just a feeling. Thick objects were winding around my legs and my arms...almost like...tentacles. They held me down, discouraging any attempt on my part to tear Kralie apart limb from limb. Whatever was happening, I was losing, like Brian and Tim probably had.

But I was sure of one thing: if I lived through this, I would find Jay and protect him from Kralie and the monster that had me, no matter the cost.


End file.
